Azumanga Daioh Sakaki x Neko! Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: One shot of Sakaki's encounter with a car boy. S {O-s} [MODv] Requested by someone.


It was a fairly sunny day in Tokyo of Japan. It wasn't too hot or too cold, just right. It's a perfect time for anyone to spend their time outside. Either at the park, the pool, a walk, or a game of sports. Sakaki was still at her freshman year, only three months into the school. Already getting used to her new classmates and her new school. Although nothing changed from her personality, even though she started changing physical from her height and bust, she still remained to stay as the quiet and shy girl she always was.

Today, she began to walk home from her long day at high school. Things never change do they, but she had to admit, things were getting boring at school. The things she always would look forward to were what stories her friends Chiyo, Yomi, Osaka (Ayumu), and Tomo would tell. She didn't have to worry about her academic grades, Sakaki was always good when it came tests and grades. Another thing to mention was when it came to sports, she would always excel in it, which made her naturally academic. All the boys would fall for her beauty and her athleticism. But she wasn't looking forward to relationships. At least, for now.

Whenever she got closer to her house, Sakaki would always look for a gray cat sleeping on one of the walls beside the street. She adored cats so much that she decided that her main goal in life, besides becoming a veterinarian, was to pet a cat. But every time she tried petting the cat, she would always end up being bitten. Sakaki knew she was going to get bitten in the end, but it was worth a try to pet the cat.

Something was off, the cat wasn't anywhere to be seen. Another thing to be noted, there were no cats in the streets! Except for one, she sights two cats running next to each other to the way of a different street. Sakaki follows where they go, to her surprise, she encounters a boy. A group of cats including the gray cat she was looking for were surrounding him. From his face to his toes, he looked like a normal boy that looked like the same age like her. However, there was a trait that kept him from being called a normal boy. He had cat ears! When he looked up, he found out that someone was looking at him. He jumped in fear.

"Why, do you have cat ears?" Sakaki said.

The boy with cat ears didn't answer, he just stood there in shock. Nothing in mind to say anything back. Instead he ran away on both his feet and hands. With this, he ran quicker than an average human.

"Wait!" Sakaki said.

By knowing that it was best to not to interfere, she went home instead. When arriving home, she greeted her mother and father, and then began to start her homework. During homework, Sakaki couldn't help but think about the strange sight she had foreseen back there. When it came to the time for going back to sleep, she dreamt about the humanoid cat she saw. He looked like a normal boy, just with cat ears.

The next day she came to school, Sakaki did her thing and watched the birds outside the window. Until suddenly...

"Alright you brats, time for class." Said the still single teacher named Yukari Tanizaki.

"We have a new transfer student. You may come right in!" She said.

A figure could be seen from outside the classroom door. It came right walking in. It walked to the chalkboard, it grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote on the board. There wasn't anything else to describe him. He had (E/c) colored eyes and(H/c) colored hair. He had the school uniform on, but for some reason he had a gray fedora on.

"Introduce yourself." Yukari said.

"Hello, my name is (Y/n) (L/n), it's nice to meet you all." He bowed.

"I just want to get this over with so I'm going to give you your seat (Y/n). Sakaki, raise your hand!" Yukari said.

Sakaki does what the teacher tells her to do and raises her hand.

"See the seat next to her? That's going to be your seat." Yukari said.

Just barely, Sakaki saw the face of the new transfer student. She gasped when she recognized the face. That cat boy she saw yesterday, was the new transfer student! The gasp caused the student to look her way. The expression from his eyes went from normal to a state of fear.

 _No way._ He thought.

Without taking a glance at her face, he sat down facing towards the class.

"Oh and just to make things clear, the school gave him permission to wear that hat of his during class time. Don't know why though. Any who, let us carry on." Yukari said.

Sakaki tries to get a glance of his face but he lowered his hat to prevent people from looking at him. For the rest of the day during class, she never caught a glimpse of his face again. At least, for now. Since Sakaki didn't have plans after school such as plans for any sport or clubs, she got out of school to go back home.

Without even expecting it, she encounters someone familiar. Right around the corner, she encounters the strange transfer student again. This time, she found him sleeping on a bench from the park. For some odd reason, she felt the need to approach her new classmate. Because Sakaki found out that he had cat ears, she found him cute in a way. Even though she couldn't see the ears inside the hat.

As she sat down beside him, he was still in his deep slumber. Sakaki out of curiosity, took his hat off and revealed his cat ears. Sakaki blushed as she placed her hand on his head. Suddenly, he placed his head on Sakaki's lap during his sleep.

"Does he count as a cat?" She wondered.

She places her hand on his head and rubs her hand back and forth. Now making it as her first time petting a cat. Her lifelong goal ever since she was a little girl. Then, he woke up. He opened up his eyes and saw Sakaki looking at him from above. She thought that somehow she would get bitten or scratched in the end. To her surprise, he smiled and then went up to give her a kiss. She blushed the second both of their lips met. He then releases his soft lips from hers, and then smiles at her.

"Think of it as my way for appreciation. Although, you're the only person that'll receive that from me!" He said.

"(Y/n)." Sakaki said.

"Is it alright if we could be companions?" He asked Sakaki.

"I don't know."

"I promise that I'll let you pet me?" He said.

"Okay!" She exclaimed.

"Great!" He said, as he leaned in closer to give his companion a final kiss.

After the kiss, she remained speechless.

"Goodbye Sakaki! See you back at school tomorrow!" He said.

She smiles at the idea that she just had her first boyfriend. Not to mention a cute one.

"See you tomorrow!" She said.

"I love you!" He said.

She blushed when he said that to her. He ran off after he said that.

"L-Love you too." She stuttered with a blush on her face.


End file.
